


Red Lace

by IrishWitch58



Series: All Tied Up In You [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, fluff at the end, seriously Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishWitch58/pseuds/IrishWitch58
Summary: I saw the marvelous artwork done by hopeless-geek on Tumblr and I was absolutely smitten. I hope this little thing I wrote does justice to the image. It's basically 5800 words of bondage porn.





	

James Buchanan Barnes had experienced his share of crap missions. He even remembered most of them. This most recent one had a suck factor of 8 on a scale of 10. It had been overlong, tedious and cursed with poor intel and worse weather. The only saving grace was that everyone was generally so exhausted and battered (although without serious injuries thankfully) that the debrief had been postponed 24 hours. Which meant he and Steve had been able to collapse into bed after showering, twice in his case as he had managed to slip in something that had seeped into the seams of his gear in a particularly offensive fashion. Now he was awake after six and a half hours according to the bedside clock. He could hear Steve somewhere in their quarters, probably making coffee. Bucky took a few more minutes to stretch and luxuriate in the excellence that was a soft mattress. Fuck Sam and his 'too soft' complaints. Memory foam was an absolute heaven-sent miracle and the genius who invented it should get a Nobel.  
He knew he eventually had to get up and he grumbled his way to swinging his feet to the floor and heading for the bathroom. Teeth brushed, he quickly showered again. Unlimited hot water was another modern miracle he thoroughly appreciated. He shaved efficiently and pulled his hair back into a short tail. Returning to the bedroom, he stared at the bed. He didn't remember laying out clothes the night before and he certainly hadn't noticed them when he got up. He crossed the few feet of floor and examined the small pile of garments. There was a dark blue long sleeved v-neck, a pair of dark washed jeans, socks and...he looked carefully at the last two items. One was a neck chain with dogtags edged in the modern fashion with dark blue plastic. If he wore them, he knew the tags would hang just at the notch of his collar bones. The chain was shortened so he had to physically open and close the ends instead of just slipping it over his head. The other item was even more intriguing. Bright red, they were made of satin and intricate lace. He held up the panties and saw they had been designed for a man, the satin in front forming a snug pouch for the genitals. He closed his eyes briefly and took one slow deep breath, his head settling into a calm and content mode. Whatever else the day presented, this was a promise and commitment to pleasure he desperately needed. And Steve knew it as he usually did.  
He dropped the towel and donned the lace, settling the fabric smoothly. He slid the jeans on over the panties and then pulled the shirt on, tucking it in. He pulled on the socks and pushed his feet into his favorite boots and picked up the tags. He put the towel back in the bathroom and headed down the short hallway. Steve was at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand and a newspaper in front of him. He glanced up at Bucky as he came in and gestured at the coffee pot and a plate of danish on the counter. Bucky ignored both for now and walked up to Steve, quietly handing him the chain and tags and turned, lifting his ponytail out of the way. He felt the metal settle gently against his skin and begin to warm as Steve fastened the chain and pressed a soft kiss over it. Bucky turned and smiled and murmured, “Thank you.” He grabbed his coffee and a strawberry danish and settled opposite Steve. He was relaxed and reassured by the tangible link of the chain. He could wonder about particulars but he was assured of being taken care of.  
They boarded the elevator together and Bucky sighed happily when Steve rested a hand at his waist and rubbed his thumb in soft circles over the dip in his spine in a fond and possessive gesture. “Sleep well?” Steve asked.  
“Absolutely,” Bucky responded. “How long do you think they'll keep us in debrief?”  
Steve shook his head. “Probably longer than we'd like. Bad enough we have to work through the stuff on the field but rehashing it in conference later is a bitch. I'm just glad there were no bad injuries for the little bit we did get.” Bucky nodded, agreeing heartily.  
The conference room selected for the meeting was already filling up when Steve and Bucky took their usual chairs, Steve at one end of the table with Bucky at his left. Tony was last and charged in, scrambling to his seat just ahead of Maria.  
Maria was methodical and worked to a pattern every meeting. First she reviewed the findings and then individual oral action reports. A summary of what each of them would write up for the files. On a job that had lasted a week, that took some time, especially with the participants occasionally disagreeing with each other in perspective.  
By the time they had gotten to Barton, Bucky was fidgeting. In a sniper's perch, he could be still for hours. Right now he was distracted by the unfamiliar glide and scratch of the undergarment Steve had selected for him. Undoubtedly part of the plan. Every shift made him more aware of the garment and reminded him that the meeting was only the start of the day. Anticipation was building in him along with simmering arousal. Steve had a plan and Bucky would only get the benefit of that devious mind if he exerted patience. The lovely bastard had a creative mind and a much better poker face than anyone else might suspect. And that face was now turned to look directly at him. One raised eyebrow and a slight quirk to the lips. Bucky subsided and tried to find something to ground himself. He reached his right hand across his body to rub at his left shoulder as though soothing discomfort there and brushing his fingers across the tags as he did so. There was a reason they did this and if he was patient, the payoff was always worth it. He settled calmly again and focused on Barton's report. There was a small nod of approval from his right and he congratulated himself.  
Bucky managed to get through his verbal report and then got up to refill his and Steve's coffee mugs garnering another nod. That little gesture lit his nerves with a happy glow. They had done this dance so many times and it never got old. Steve would play this out as long as he wished. He knew when the missions got to Bucky and how he needed to completely let go afterward. When he had first returned, he had been unable to articulate this, even to himself. When he finally could, it took months of persuading to convince Steve that he needed the security and absolute trust this represented. Once convinced, Steve had taken to it, becoming a very demanding and creative Dom. He could take Bucky completely apart with a well played scene and that creative strategist's mind was never idle. Bucky was content to let this pleasurable tension build as long as necessary. Didn't mean the damned lace wasn't still scratchy. But he could ignore it, mostly. Meanwhile the star-spangled bastard just sat there next to him as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on just to his left.  
Debriefing finally over, Bucky made sure he was the last to stand and followed Steve to the elevator. Everyone else had dispersed. They made the ride alone three floors up to Steve's office. They had to formalize their written reports and they preferred to do this together to compare notes if they needed to. Bucky excused himself immediately to head for the bathroom. Three cups of coffee made it necessary. He stood for several minutes after carefully tucking the elastic of the panties out of the way. He ended up doing geometry problems in his head to finally be able to pee. He smoothed everything back into place and washed his hands. He glanced briefly at the mirror and noted unaccustomed color on his cheeks. He grinned ruefully. He really wondered how people didn't see what was going on with them but he supposed people generally saw what they expected. He exited the bathroom and was subjected to serious scrutiny as Steve looked up from his computer. Bucky knew he was looking for a sign that Bucky had cheated on the unspoken rule in their game, that he only came if Steve permitted. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Steve smiled a little. “Got sandwiches from the deli downstairs for lunch and we can get right at the paperwork. Get it done sooner.” He began to type one handed as he plowed through a huge Italian sub. Bucky selected a turkey and provolone from the box on the counter and grabbed a cream soda and began tapping away on his laptop.  
The afternoon passed with focus on work and occasional questions comparing notes. Bucky was just about done with his when Steve cleared his throat and Bucky looked up to see the unmistakable gesture of an index finger beckoning him closer. He slipped around the desk. Steve casually reached up and hooked the finger in the chain and said in a low and intimate tone, “Let me see them.” Bucky gulped hard. They never did this in any place but home, certainly never in a place where anyone might walk in. The hesitation earned him a slightly harder tug. “Now.” The voice was an absolute command this time. He swallowed nervously and glanced one more time at the door before unfastening his belt and the button and zipper on his jeans. Steve had settled back in the chair and raised his eyebrows. Bucky slid the jeans down to his knees and waited. Steve gestured again, twirling a finger. Bucky shuffled around until he was facing the door and was halted by a hand gripping his hip. He flushed, knowing Steve was just stating at his ass, barely covered by red lace. He shivered as Steve traced light fingers over the edges of the panties, whisper-soft and challenging Bucky to stand still as the anticipation rocketed. He barely choked down a yell as the fingers withdrew and a hard palm slapped down on his right cheek. There was a pause as he panted and deliberately untensed his muscles, feeling the burn as the lace scratched over reddened skin. The gentle fingers resumed their investigation. This time when they paused, Bucky struggled not to hold his breath. Just waiting for the next move was often the hardest part. The second blow came on the right side again and he caught himself with his hands on the desk edge as two more hit on the left. Steve pulled him around to face him and manhandled him until he was kneeling on the chair edges, his knees on either side of Steve and his jeans trapping his lower legs. Steve's eyes were dark and challenging. He grabbed the back of Bucky's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him, invading with his tongue and nipping at his lips. Bucky surrendered to the drugging feel of those kisses. Steve's hands crept around and palmed Bucky's ass, pressing hard so he could feel the lace pattern in his tender flesh. He gasped and moaned and the sounds were swallowed as Steve's mouth kept him completely enthralled. He whimpered, frustrated as the kiss ended and Steve nudged him back so he now half sat on the edge of the desk. Long fingers teased at his belly and along the lace edge. Steve brought his eyes up to Bucky's face and Bucky could not look away. One hand pulled the lace back and the other slid down slowly and Bucky groaned out loud as Steve's fingers teased his hardening cock. “You like this, sweetheart?” The voice was soft. Bucky just nodded dumbly. “I knew you would. Nothing prettier either. And you're doing so well today.” Steve ignored the disappointed moan as he tucked the lace back into place and patted gently. “Get dressed and finish the paperwork, then go get supper on.” And without another glance, Steve turned his attention back to his reports.  
It took a few minutes to get his jeans done up but Bucky managed it, uncomfortable though it was. He sat gingerly and got his breathing under control and his pulse close to normal. Forty minutes later, the report was done and he rose and walked to the door. “I'm heading up now. Any preference for supper?” He paused with his hand on the latch.  
Steve looked up with a small smile. “Something light, I think. Maybe that vegetable pasta you did a little while ago?”  
“You mean the one with herbed aioli? Yeah, can do. How much longer so I can time the food?”  
Steve thought briefly. “Maybe forty minutes more. And I know I don't need to say it, do I?”  
Bucky shook his head ruefully. No way was he about to risk giving Steve a reason to get even more inventive. He exited the office, noting that the door had been locked. And headed up their quarters. He went to the kitchen first to check the ingredients and left everything on the counter while he set the salted water to boil for the pasta. He headed for the bathroom, spending a difficult few minutes willing down a stubborn partial erection so he could pee. He sighed in relief and finished quickly. He indulged himself with a quick look at his butt in the mirror. Steve had hard hands and hadn't been holding back. Bucky had bruised a little already. If things went as he anticipated, he'd have a lot more by the end of the evening. Tucking away tidily, he washed his hands and combed and retied his hair.  
He returned to the kitchen and found the water beginning to boil. He checked the clock, tossed in the pasta and began chopping vegetables. He had them in the saute pan when Steve came in and headed for the bedroom first. After a few moments Bucky heard water running in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Steve reappeared with a medium sized duffle bag which he deposited in the foyer. He stepped up behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around him, nipping lightly at his ear. “Smells great,” he commented as he stepped back. Bucky drained the pasta and mixed in the vegetables and sauce, tossing everything together. He pulled out the french bread he had been warming in the oven and poured water for both of them. Steve gave an approving look and drew him in for a kiss, surprising Bucky with it's gentle affection. Keeping me off balance he thought, not unhappily. He was wary of the bag, however. What was up with that?  
They ate dinner as they usually did, chatting about the day, their teammates, sometimes the news and sports. Bucky had become fond of basketball and followed the scores avidly. They cleared quickly and loaded the dishwasher and Steve disappeared briefly. Bucky brushed his teeth and was finishing rinsing when Steve appeared behind him in the bathroom, grabbing his own toothbrush. He was dressed in a gray tee and his dark blue uniform pants. Bucky met his eyes in the mirror and Steve smirked as if daring a comment. Bucky wisely refrained and headed outside to wait. When Steve emerged he went straight to the foyer, grabbed his leather jacket and handed Bucky his own. Bucky picked up the bag when Steve looked pointedly at him and followed to the elevator. His brain was trying to make connections but the day long anticipation was making it difficult. What was in that bag and where the hell were they going? Surely not a club. They never played in public the way some couples could. Clubs were careful of their members but Captain America in a bondage club?! Fox News would have a collective stroke trying to cover that one.  
There was a discretely anonymous sedan just opposite the elevator in the garage. The keys were in the ignition. Bucky put the bag in the back seat and settled in the passenger seat. Steve drove confidently, not consulting the GPS. They were heading uptown, Bucky was unfamiliar with the neighborhood. Steve eventually slowed in front of a lovely old building. Their was a security pad near a small driveway and he entered a combination and a door swung up. He pulled the car forward into a garage and the door lowered again. He exited the car and Bucky followed with the bag. Steve had a key for the door. They entered and he tapped in an alarm code and locked up behind them.  
Seeing the complete confusion on Bucky's face, Steve smiled and explained. “The house belongs to friend. He's away on vacation and suggested I might take advantage of the facilities.” Bucky still felt at sea but followed anyway as Steve led them down a long hallway to den of sorts and opened another door, this one with what looked like a very sophisticated chipped key. Concealed lighting came on and they descended a narrow staircase. Bucky halted, shocked, when he saw the room at the bottom. It was a full dungeon. Crosses, benches, racks full of paddles, whips, floggers and canes were scattered throughout. There were a series of mechanics tool chests against one wall. On the wall furthest from the stairs was a chain link panel that was gated at one end to form a cage when it was closed. There was a table next to this area with a collection of straps and buckles on it. A heavy chain reached down from the ceiling. The most bizarre touch, an American flag, stood in a floor mount. Steve actually laughed at that. “ Damn, Danny has a warped sense of humor. I asked for the harness and a few other things. That is all Danny.”  
Bucky was just gaping like a goldfish. “You get one question,” Steve offered.  
Bucky carefully phrased what he needed to know. He didn't need to insult Steve's friend. “You're sure it's safe here?”  
“Good question. First, Danny is a very private person himself. Second, I brought a jammer. I know he wouldn't have bugged the place himself but that doesn't mean someone else couldn't have. Third, the soundproofing and the security are top-of-the-line Stark tech. Very reliable.” Steve obviously considered the question answered. He grabbed the duffle and moved toward the end of the room. He dropped the bag on the table and hung his jacket on a wall hook and turned around, leaning a hip against the table. Arms crossed, he trailed his eyes up and down Bucky's body. “Clothes off, now.”  
Bucky had two options. He could always tap out. The idea of playing outside of their own place was uncomfortable but if he trusted Steve to engage in the level of play that they normally enjoyed, he had to trust that he had made sure of their safety here. He took a deep breath and bent to unfasten his boots. His jacket and shirt went next then the jeans and socks. He folded everything neatly and left the pile on the bottom step.  
Steve advanced a step or two. “Very nice,” He approached with a predatory glide and circled Bucky like a shark. Bucky's heart was hammering without even a touch. A tug at the back of his head and his hair fell loose. Steve grasped Bucky's right hand and led him forward. “Safeword?” he prompted as he always did.  
“Red,” Bucky responded. It was simple and worked well.  
They had reached the table and Bucky stood where he was directed. Steve picked up the first of the straps. They appeared to be leather but the core must be something stronger like kevlar because when Steve tugged them they didn't part. Steve carefully moved the tags and chain out of the way and began with a strap around Bucky's neck. He fastened the buckle, edging his fingers under the strap to test the fit. The rest of the straps were linked together in diagonals across the torso and abdomen. Yet more circled his shoulders and his arms at elbows and wrists. The elbow and wrist straps were clipped to the waist and hip straps. Bucky knew he was in for it. Arms down was less stress on the joints and Steve could keep him in this for a much longer session. The last set of straps went up the inside of each thigh and fastened to the wrist and the cross pieces that met in the middle of his abdomen. Steve worked slowly and methodically, testing the fit of each piece as he went. When he had everything in place he made the last connections from the waist and shoulder straps to the ceiling chain. Bucky had become increasingly calm as the process went on. He flexed experimentally and, although he was sure he could eventually free himself, the resultant pressure on neck and groin was a convincing deterrent. Steve reached into their bag and pulled out the steel spreader bar. He nudged Bucky's ankles apart and fastened the ankle cuffs with the same care he had used on the rest.  
The room was warm and Steve stripped off his shirt. He leaned in to press along Bucky's torso, fingering along the restraints at first. He dragged his hands up, nails scratching lightly. He brought them up to tangle in Bucky's hair, stroking tenderly before grabbing a handful to tug his head back and possess his mouth with a pure expression of his control. Bucky sank deeper into the assurance this touch always gave him, fully trusting in whatever Steve wanted to do.  
He reached in the bag and pulled out their floggers. Bucky sighed and settled himself as firmly as his position would allow. The floggers were heavy elk hide and perfectly balanced. Steve had them custom made with braided black and red handles and long black falls. Steve took a few practice swings with them and spun Bucky around so he faced the chain link fence. The falls tickled and teased as they trailed over his skin and goose bumps prickled Bucky's skin. The blows began slowly, Steve alternating hands and covering his back and shoulders with a steady flurry of impacts. He gradually increased the speed and the force, the steady thudding a counterpoint rhythm to his heartbeat. He loved this and Steve loved indulging him. The impacts woke all the deep muscles while only slightly reddening the skin. If done right, Steve could keep Bucky like this for an hour or more. He was floating on the endorphins already and they had only started. Steve spun him back and stood in front of him and began the same slow build from the front, eventually progressing to a difficult florentine pattern that varied the direction and hand position of both floggers till the movement was dizzying to follow. Bucky had watched Steve practice this but never could focus properly when it was directed at him.  
Steve stopped and rested the floggers on the table so the falls hung over the edge. He reached back in the bag and rummaged for a moment before bringing out the next item. This one made Bucky groan. He hated the thing. It was solid maple and finished with a beautiful gloss where the wood was visible. The round paddle piece was covered on one side with a supersoft acrylic fur and the reverse with coils of sisal rope. Bucky shuddered at the feel of the fur over bruised skin. Steve moved behind him and there was a brief pause before the paddle came down. The fur did nothing to blunt the impact, and Steve was strong enough for the blows to knock Bucky forward and upward on his toes. But when he switched sides, Bucky yelled. The heavy impacts were followed by a scratch as the sisal was rubbed over his skin. The unpredictability was maddening. Steve would vary the sensation, tickling fur, scratchy rope and pounding blows. Bucky couldn't keep up and his body began to struggle and twist in the straps. His moans and cries of protest were ignored. He was sweating and gasping when Steve finally stopped.  
Steve dropped the paddle some clever soul had named a rope bunny on the table and dipped into the bag again. This time it was the crop. The handle was braided in red and black to match the floggers and Bucky hated it as much as he loved the floggers. Steve was precise in his placement. He swished it through the air a few times and once again began with Bucky's back. The strokes burned and Bucky twitched every time he heard the swish as it cut the air. Steve moved to the front and this was when things really got intense. Bucky knew he couldn't avoid the strokes and moving would only throw off Steve's aim. He held himself still, sweat streaming over him as the crop struck inside of his thighs, higher each time, before jumping up to snap a quick blow at a nipple. He couldn't help it. He screamed. “That's it, baby. Go ahead and let me hear it,” Steve encouraged. The flood gates opened and Bucky shivered as he screamed his throat raw, the crop leaving bright red spots everywhere it touched. Steve stopped abruptly after an unmeasured time and held the crop up. “Five more minutes or just three more strokes?” Bucky moaned. This was no choice. Five more minutes would be hitting at places of varying sensitivity. The three more would be just that, but three aimed at both nipples and between his legs. He didn't respond fast enough. Steve smiled, showing his teeth a little. “My arm's a little tired. So just the three.” He leaned back and flexed the crop, pulling the tress back then allowing it to snap sharply into Bucky's right nipple. The strangled sob was immediately followed by a snap to the second tender nub. His muscles tensed against what he knew was coming but the spreader bar didn't give.  
The last blow garnered a shriek that seemed to even alarm Steve. He placed the implement down and pulled Bucky's head up, looking into his slitted eyes and Bucky pushed himself to nod. He was hurting but that was the point. The pain took him out of himself and he was sure of a safe landing. To reassure Steve, he managed to murmur a single word. “Green.”  
Steve seemed convinced but he again changed things up. He reached out with both hands, scratching his nails over Bucky's skin, watching with interest as they caught on his nipples and Bucky twitched and moaned. “Guess these must be sore right now,” Steve remarked conversationally. He gripped them firmly and pulled and twisted. He kept the pressure, watching as tears gathered in Bucky's eyes and he panted. Steve leaned in and licked and bit at his lips. “Do you think I can make them feel better?” Bucky went wide eyed and shook his head. Steve had done this before and he knew what was coming. Steve lowered his head and watched what his fingers were doing for a moment more before releasing his grip on the right nipple and replacing fingers with his mouth, sucking strongly and nibbling a little. Bucky shuddered and moaned as the rush of blood into the area ratcheted the pain up and up. Steve met Bucky's eyes again and there was no escaping this. Steve knew him and had saved the more sensitive left side for last. He moved deliberately and Bucky began to squirm and beg. Neither helped. The release and suction made agony flare through his nerves. He hung exhausted in the harness, hair falling over his face and chest heaving.  
Bucky was sinking fast into the place where he lost the values attached to pain and pleasure. It was all just sensation and he had never lost the flush of arousal he had simmered in all day. He had no idea how long they had been here or how long Steve meant for this to go on. All he had to do was feel. That perhaps was the answer to why he needed this, that too much of his life had been spent NOT feeling.  
They weren't done. Steve watched carefully as he reached back into the bag, finally pulling out something Bucky hadn't seen, a black box, about the size and dimensions of a cigar box, and with buttons along one edge. Steve flicked something on it and some lights came on. He attached a couple of slender wires and then pulled on a pair of dark gloves. Setting the box down, he reached into one of the cargo pockets on his pants and produced a fabric pouch and a tube of what looked like lube.”I remember that you were very interested in something we looked at online a few weeks ago. I decided to get you a present.” As he spoke, Steve opened the tube and pulled two metal rings from the pouch. He applied the substance to the inside of the rings and reached casually into the front pouch of the red lace that Bucky still wore. He shifted the elastic down and ran his gloved hand over Bucky's cock, rubbing and squeezing gently and coaxing him up before applying the larger ring as a cock ring at the base and the smaller one mid shaft. He continued to manipulate him carefully until he had achieved a nearly full erection. “The lube is a conductive gel. And this is an electrical pulse generator.” Steve pointed at the box and let Bucky process that. He picked up the box again and held it under one arm, connecting the wires to the rings. Bucky cringed as Steve hit the on switch but instead of a horrific shock, he felt a pleasant tingle. It was unusual and almost reminded him of an itch. He definitely wanted to feel more. Steve turned a dial minutely and the sensation amped up slightly, definitely pulsing. He didn't know what to do. His fingers twitched futilely, wanting to touch himself. Steve reached his hand out and petted the head of his cock gently. Bucky realized the gloves must be non conductive. He rubbed and stroked at the most sensitive spots. A few minutes of this and Bucky was so hard he ached. And then the dial was turned again. The pulses came quicker and stronger and he thought he had never wanted to come so badly in his life. And still Steve kept handling him and adding to the arousal. He gritted his teeth so hard his jaw hurt and rocked forward trying to increase the stimulation, anything to make it end. Steve continued to tease, lowering and raising the intensity until Bucky's cock was leaking copious amounts of precum and the pretty red lace was soaked. His whole nervous system was tingling and he was too hoarse to scream any more. So when Steve turned the dial up to max, and counted to ten before he released the catches on the rings, it took one stroke of his hand to tear Bucky's orgasm out of him. He felt the sudden release rip through him and his vision flared white.  
When he was aware again, Steve had placed a blanket on the floor and lowered him to it. He began to release the harness, gently caressing each new area of skin he exposed and depositing little kisses randomly. The process complete, he put the gear aside and wrapped the blanket fully around Bucky, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. Bucky was dazed and limp, utterly pliant and relaxed. He accepted a bottle of water held to his lips and soothed his throat, swallowing almost the whole thing. “I'll clean up here later. We'll go upstairs in a minute. Danny set up a guest room for us.” True to the promise, Steve stood up a few minutes later and drew Bucky up with him. He half carried him up the stairs and up another carpeted flight to the second floor. The room was lit dimly, the light warm and golden. Steve nudged Bucky to lie on the huge bed, and tugged at the red lace he was still wearing. He slipped the garment off and left it on the floor next to the bed and placed an affectionate kiss on Bucky's cock. Bucky was unsurprised when he didn't even twitch. Steve grabbed a hip and rolled him and Bucky just flowed with the movement, ending up on his stomach, pulling a convenient pillow under his head. He heard a soft click and, after a moment smelled a light chocolatey scent. Soft music began to seep into his awareness. He drifted until Steve sank the mattress further, settling on his knees at Bucky's hips. Bucky saw a glow and caught sight of what was in Steve's hands and felt a curl of alarm. The candle had a pool of wax in the middle and Steve must have sensed the apprehension. He poured a small amount on the back of his own hand. “It's massage oil. Just warm enough.” He raised the little glass pitcher and Bucky felt a pleasant warmth trickling over his back. Steve rubbed lightly as the stuff cooled and then added more, covering Bucky's back and legs, moving slowly as he waited for more of the candle to pool. The music played and the mood was timeless and intimate. Bucky turned when he was directed and was able to watch as Steve covered his front as well, the combined wax and oil soothing the remaining stings and leaving him boneless. He dozed and hardly felt Steve leave the bed. He felt himself lifted and carried a few feet and settled into a warm bath in a huge tub, Steve shedding his own clothes and climbing in behind him. He cradled Bucky against his chest and coaxed more water into him and added some bites of a very rich chocolate.  
The water finally cooled and Steve helped him out, his legs coordinated enough to walk. He waited as Steve pulled the covering sheet stained with the wax and oil off the bed and pulled back the linens, tucking him under. He groused briefly when Steve left to empty the tub but was still half asleep when the bed dipped as he returned. Strong arms gathered him in and he listened to the even breaths and steady heartbeat and lost himself in sleep he was confident would be deep and have only good dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a piece of an established D/s relationship. Negotiation and limits have already been discussed between these two and they have an established play style. Styles vary greatly and what is an affectionate expression of trust for one pair may seem frightening to others. For those interested. Yes, I am into bondage IRL. I am a submissive mainly. My favorite floggers are elk hide, rich and flexible. And the rope bunny(tm) was devised by my devious Dom. I don't like it any better than Bucky does. For anyone wishing to try it, electrical play is fun but please make sure you carefully research safety concerns. No, it isn't advisable to run current through the nipples. Too close to the heart and can screw with it's electrical conduction. And, oh yeah, Steve doesn't cum and there is no penetrative sex. A satisfying bdsm experience doesn't require either. And the massage candles are also quite real. Trust me when I say they are awesome. Low temperature soy wax and a variety of soothing massage oils. Wonderful for aftercare. Play safe and enjoy. And if you like it enough, please leave comments.


End file.
